


Trade Record

by Buddleia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buddleia/pseuds/Buddleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teyla keeps her own records.  Team snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade Record

Teyla's Notes  
-**Two crates of antibiotics.  
For: twelve labour animals and three loads of the seed grain grown on Assat (Note: labour animals to be examined before final delivery).**  
The grain turned out to be low in nutritive content, but the incredibly strong and biddable Assat Asses (so dubbed by Major Lorne) were a good bargain, and only a quarter of them died before harvest. The vast spit bubbles were disgusting but funny. Ronon had to be prevented from killing one of the asses when it stained his new leather jerkin. Teyla would have held him back but she was laughing too hard.

-**A load of Athosian herbstraw.  
For: four sacks of dried shelf mushrooms and samples of a wax-like substance said to explode in contact with daylight, both from Cratets. (Note: Due care to be taken with the wax. Minor injuries already sustained by Dr McKay, Lt Shaftoe).**  
Despite Teyla's warning, there was immediate interest. Dr McKay was so fascinated by the slippery stuff that he forgot to complain about the minor burns on his face and hands until they were halfway back to the gate. Lieutenant Shaftoe lost part of a finger on her left hand, but admitted it was her own fault and was pretty stoic about the whole thing, especially after Dr Beckett told her she would not be invalided home. Dr McKay went quiet after he heard about Shaftoe and showed a markedly higher level of care on the next offworld materials test.

-**A visit by Dr Beckett and a small medical team to Ca'alatarataka'a during a nasty gwullagh outbreak.  
For: an unspecified future favour (note: Dr Weir to be personally involved in any proposed discussion with the Ca'alatarataki'i, regardless of perceived importance).**  
Teyla spent hours pleading with the Ca'alatarataki'i to try the dehydration salts or even just an alternative to the foul water they were drinking. It was quite clear that what was killing them was the pain and weakness after days of sleeplessness, diarrhoea and vomiting. Most of the children were too weak to cry and Elder Hata'alpa'ak was obviously hallucinating even as he said no. After he died, a small group asked Teyla to do whatever she thought would help. They told her that Hata'alpa'ak had been told never to deal with the Atlanteans by the Genii. The Genii had also offered a reward for any information about particular people, among whom the Ca'alatarataki'i recognised Drs McKay and Beckett and Lt Col Sheppard. Hata'alpa'ak had Elder status across a continent and about forty settlements before he died. Dr Weir decided that Ca'alatarataka'a should be treated with care and information available to them kept strictly limited. A new water source was found for the Ca'alatarataki'i and some basic treatment techniques taught to them by the Athosians. They kept trying to pay for their services with the local currency, a jewel-like stone, but everyone had been carefully briefed and refused any recompense. Teyla finally agreed that the Atlanteans would call on them for a favour one day. The new Elder, Dola'apta'ak, looked sour, but agreed.

-**Synthesised Lithium and some salts (exact amount to be determined after discussion with Dr Haffenberg and Speaker Ep) for twelve loads of weapons-grade metals from the Hmani.**  
Teyla had a pragmatic view about weapons trade. Dr McKay had muttered something about having popped his moral cherry years ago and Lt Col Sheppard poked him hard in the ribs. Speaker Ep actually pouted.

-**A single load of building materials and sealant.  
For: some Meppo cured skins and bolts of fabric.**  
Rodney called Ronon a butch leather daddy. Teyla wasn't sure what he meant, but Sheppard - John - fell about laughing.

-**Three and a half sacks of Cratetsi dried shelf mushrooms.  
For: a percentage of the Cim stone fruit harvest.**  
Absolutely everybody hated the shelf mushrooms except Teyla and Rodney. Kilburn, the quartermaster, politely asked Teyla not to limit her trade choices to foods she personally liked. Halling laughed at her until she threatened to seed the local trees with the mushroom spores. She and Rodney took great pleasure in adding the remains of the stuff to MREs and field-cooked stews. Ronon ate it with a stony face, and John threatened them both with pointy twigs and an incredibly valuable marshmallow.

-**Decorative items.  
For: Weapons Specialist Ronon Dex**  
Ronon was genuinely amused by the mistake at first, but he went down like a tree falling when Trader Zhoe injected him with something. His desperate sideswipe took out one of the other traders even as John and Rodney closed up over him like clockwork, weapons raised. Teyla sorted out the confusion and calmed John down before anyone got hurt. The Shoesi traders told them not come back until they learned respect for commerce.  
Teyla had had to handle heavy unconscious people before, but getting Ronon to the gate was a nightmare. And he was in a filthy temper when he woke up.

-**Salt and some light haulage equipment.  
For: Four hundred containers of pickled Sekni fruit, the last of the Pekkala harvest that rotation, or for another seven earth-equivalent years.**  
When it ran out, twelve of the scientists picketed Rodney's room until he admitted he had twenty jars stockpiled. Elizabeth ordered him to share. Teyla had a last one put away for him, but John and Ronon caught them both and it got split four ways.

 

~end~


End file.
